


And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?

by webbythyme



Series: soulmate arrowverse [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Island, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbythyme/pseuds/webbythyme
Summary: Sara Lance has a problem.1. She doesn't think soulmates should be a big deal.2. She has a girlfriend she loves.3. She is 100 % sure her girlfriend is not her soulmate.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Series: soulmate arrowverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is much shorter and something I already had written so I changed it to make it Arrow once again. I have already written about thirty pages of a different one that I will not say who it is about. I also completed a Laurel/Tommy one as well.
> 
> You don't have to read Oliver and Felicity's to understand this one!

_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

Sara never put that much stock in soul mates. She knew everyone had one, she knew 75% of the population found them, but she didn’t really think about it. She had heard horror stories where couples are soulmates and yet that doesn’t stop divorce, abuse, infidelity. Having a soulmate didn’t equate to a happy life. 

Her parents were soulmates. It didn’t stop her mom from splitting when Sara was only a few months old leaving her dad to raise her and Laurel alone. She wouldn’t change her life, she wouldn’t change her dad for the world, but her mom caused a chip on her shoulder she couldn’t yet thaw. 

She saw that soulmates could be great. Last year, Laurel found hers in Tommy Merlyn of all people who was the epitome of fuck boy. But after a few months and Tommy getting his head out of his ass, they got together--their marks each half of the yin yang. They were happy in the quiet way-- they loved each other immensely yet people were still shocked every time he kissed her goodbye in the hallway. 

So Sara did see not everyone was like her parents, like Felicity’s. But it was hard to think she would hit the soulmate jackpot.

She didn’t exactly pay attention in Soulmate studies like she is supposed to. They implemented it into their schooling as a way to prepare children for finding their soulmate, what happens when you don’t want your soulmate, bonding, past lives, the whole shebang. 

She understood some were more reactive to the other, some marks reddened in anger, moved around the body and grew as the relationship did or from the amount of lives the souls had lived.

Her best friend, Felicity for example had an intricate pattern of blue and purple like paint splotches that wrapped around her fingers. It had started with just one, but now every tip of her left hand was covered in her soul mark. She had it since they were in sixth grade but Felicity has never told her who it is and the fingers are a rather common spot to get.

As she grew up, Sara thought about it a little more. How she was thankful when a new person accidentally brushed up against her that it wasn’t them. Though she had realized she didn’t really care if it ended up being a boy or a girl.

And of course, there were people she hoped it was. One Nyssa al Ghul, but she had touched her loads of times and yet nothing. It broke her heart a little bit more than she could admit. Because she was falling in love with her and yet the first time Nyssa touched her was junior year when Sara turned in her desk and accidentally knocked her elbow into Nyssa’s arm. She stared so long at the spot she almost screamed when it didn’t show.

It wasn’t long after touching Nyssa that she realized she had gotten a mark. A rather small upside down triangle on the heel of her foot. She didn’t know how long she had it, but she could only imagine who it was. And then she remembered going to the lake with a group of friends and fucking Carter Bowen was there and hit her foot. She hated Carter, he was annoying, and immature and had absolutely no redeeming qualities and there is no absolute way he could be her soul mate.

And she was so upset about it because she wanted Nyssa or anyone else. And then, weeks into junior year, she starts to date Nyssa knowing full well--she isn’t hers to keep.

But she couldn’t give her up. Not for Carter of all people.

“Why are you being so quiet?” Felicity asks her one day as they sit in the bleachers. Laurel, her big sister, was leaning against the fence probably giving Tommy a pep talk before he starts practice. 

It was also a perk Nyssa was running laps around the track.

“I have a mark,” Sara whispers and Felicity instinctively pulls her sleeve over her hand.

“Do you know who it is?” Felicity asks.

She had an idea--fucking Carter--but she didn’t know for sure.

Sara shakes her head, feeling burning from the tears, “I have to tell her, Felicity.”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything. I mean, look at me. I have had my soulmate longer than anyone in our grade. He and I aren’t anything,” Felicity shrugs.

“Yeah, and your mark is suffering from it,” Sara tells her. She had noticed over break that Felicity’s mark had started to fade, and redden.

“If you and whoever it is decide together, then you’ll be fine. You can’t let that mark decide for you. It can’t work like that.” Felicity waves her off with a disgruntled look. 

Sara nodded, not fully convinced.

“When did you get it?”

“I don’t know. It is on the bottom of my foot. Who knows how long I had it before I found it?” Sara puts her head on her knees and stares at her magnificent girlfriend.

Her long ponytail swung like a pendulum as she ran and Sara was completely entranced by her. She can’t imagine a time when she didn’t drool at the sight of her girlfriend.

“How many people have touched your foot?” Felicity asks, joking tone aside.

“Skin to skin?” Sara all but whimpered.

“Not necessarily,” Sara’s eyes widen at Felicity’s words, “See, this is what you get for not listening in soulmate studies.” Felicity huffs before continuing, “Studies now show it doesn’t have to be skin to skin. Just touching is enough.”

Sara felt lighter. It didn’t mean it was Nyssa. That she had accepted. But it meant it might not be Carter. And she will take it.

It still ached her heart to know that there was a chance she would meet her soulmate and all the feelings she had for Nyssa would wash away like letters in sand. She didn’t want to lose what she felt for Nyssa, she didn’t want a mark to tell her that Nyssa wasn’t the love of her life.

“Felicity,” 

“Hmm?” Felicity eyes are torn away from the baseball field that is far behind the football field. Sara wonders who Felicity is looking for, if maybe her soulmate did go to their high school unlike Felicity says.

But Felicity wasn’t one to lie.

“Do you think it is possible for someone to be your soulmate but not the love of your life?” Sara asks her feeling like if anyone could give her advice on this, it was her best friend.

“Sometimes, I really hope so.” She whispers, her eyes drawn back to the baseball field. 

Whoever it is, they were about as screwed as Sara’s soulmate is because Felicity wanted someone on that baseball field. Sara leaned her head against Felicity’s shoulder and they sat there quietly until Laurel was ready to leave. 

\--- ----- 

Two weeks later, Sara is sitting on the floor of Nyssa’s room working on homework, one leg tucked under her to hide her foot and trying to get enough courage to tell her about her mark and to tell her it doesn’t matter because she loves her.

“I have a soulmark,” She blurts out. 

Nyssa is sitting on her bed, scrolling through her phone she just plugged in and freezes. Sara stares at the back of her girlfriend and is hoping she will not break up with her before Sara explains. Nyssa sits her phone down, crawls off the bed and comes to sit cross legged in front of Sara. 

Sara crosses her own legs and looks at Nyssa with wet eyes. Sara has never been an overly emotional person, but since she found her mark and thought about her subsequent break up, she couldn’t help but want to cry at just the thought. 

“And I know it isn’t you because we touched before it and nothing showed up,” She is openly crying now, and Nyssa is patiently letting her finish only reaching forward to hold her hands, “It isn’t fair to you for us to be together when I have a soulmark. And Nyssa, I wanted it to be you. But it isn’t.”

“You sure?” Nyssa asks, almost with a humor in her tone Sara doesn’t understand.

She wipes at her eyes and nods, uncrosses her legs and lifts her foot to show her, “The first time we touched was your arm.”

She smiles at Sara and Sara can’t help but curse whoever gets Nyssa as a soulmate because Nyssa al Ghul with her beautiful accent and soft tone is and forever will be, perfect.

“Stand up,” Nyssa stands, reaching down and grabbing Sara’s hands and pulling her to standing, “Come with me.”

“I think we need to finish this conversation, Nyssa,” Sara tells her.

Nyssa smiles over her shoulder at Sara, “And we will.”

She walks Sara over to her desk and sets her down gently into the chair, “Face forward.”

She nods, not really understanding but does it anyway. Nyssa pulls the chair backward until it is close enough to her bed and then she sits behind Sara. 

Sara hears some rustling behind her:

And then very gently, she feels a tapping against the bottom of her foot. 

And she remembers how all throughout history class sophomore year, almost every day, Nyssa tapped her foot against Sara’s. It just became so casual, she at times forgot she was even doing it. But it was what made Sara think Nyssa liked her more as a friend. It was what made Sara think that Nyssa might like girls the same way Sara did and playing footsie became their secret way of communicating in class.

How could she ever forget?

Nyssa spins the chair around, and Sara looks down to now see Nyssa’s sockless foot and there right on top--a scorpion.

“You knew?” She asks, voice trembling.

Nyssa shrugs, “I figured you’d put it together eventually. Didn’t realize you were gonna almost break up with me to get there though.” She reaches forward to wipe away lingering tears.

Nyssa moved herself to sit on Sara’s lap and lean her forehead against Sara’s. Sara’s hand runs through Nyssa’s dark locks and inhales her scent--thankful that just this once, she gets to have exactly what she wants.

“I love you,” Nyssa tells her, “Even without the mark, I still love you.”

She nods happily, “I love you too.”

  
  



End file.
